Meet the parents
by MissQueenKirei
Summary: "Vas a tener que responder unas cuantas preguntas, Uchiha." ;Sasuke/Sakura;


Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece.

* * *

—Así que… Uchiha Sasuke.

El aludido frunció el ceño. La forma en que el padre de Sakura había pronunciado su nombre, le dejaba claro que no le guardaba ningún tipo de aprecio. Es más, ese "Uchiha" había dicho con tal resentimiento que cualquiera pensaría que lo estaba tratando de insultar en su propia cara, al llamarlo así. Excepto Sakura, claro, quien tenía hacia su padre un amor tan grande como el que tenía para su novio, sentado justo al lado de ella en la sala de estar.

—Haruno-san —fue su escueta respuesta, que a pesar de intentar ser cortés sonó tan amenazante como la introducción del padre de Sakura. La señora Haruno, al notar la tensión entre los dos hombres, se levantó de su asiento con una amplia sonrisa.

—Creo que haré un poco de té para relajarnos un poco —hizo énfasis en la palabra "relajarnos" y le dedicó una mirada de circunstancias a su marido. Aunque este simplemente se hizo el desentendido y, cruzándose de brazos, siguió taladrando con la vista al (que Kami lo amparara) _novio_ de su pequeña princesa. Haruno Hana suspiró, resignada—. ¿Me acompañas, querida?

—Claro, mamá —Sakura se puso de pie, con algo de preocupación por dejar a su padre y a su novio solos y siguió a su madre hasta la cocina, no sin antes mirar a Sasuke de una forma que claramente significaba "compórtate y no digas nada estúpido". El Uchiha sólo entornó los ojos y le hizo un gesto para que no se preocupara.

Haruno esperó a que su hija cruzara el umbral de la puerta y, después de dedicarle una radiante sonrisa que Sakura devolvió con gusto, su expresión volvió a ser tan fría como el hielo al posar sus ojos en Sasuke. Y este último, para evitarse una discusión con Sakura más tarde, tan sólo le aguantó la mirada.

—Bien, ahora que estamos solos y mi niña no oirá lo que tengo que decirte —Haruno Keiji se acomodó en su sillón y Sasuke se preparó mentalmente. Ya sabía lo que le esperaba—. Vas a tener que responder unas cuantas preguntas, Uchiha. Sólo para asegurarme que tus intenciones con mi Sakura-hime son buenas.

—Tengo las mejores intenciones con su hija, Haruno-san —aseguró Sasuke, seriamente.

Keiji alzó una ceja, sorprendido.

_Buena respuesta. Pero veamos que__ tan__ buenas son tus intenciones, Uchiha Sasuke._

—Eso espero. Bueno, supe que Tsunade-sama te impuso un castigo por un año, a modo de reivindicarte por tu traición hacia nuestra aldea, ¿verdad?

_Veo que me va a tirar toda la mierda de una sola vez, _Sasuke apretó los puños. Pero logró mantener la calma y su expresión se mantuvo intacta. Muy padre de Sakura podía ser, pero no podría contra él.

—Efectivamente, Tsunade me impuso una sanción que aún estoy cumpliendo y respecto a esa traición a la que se refiere, me reservaré mis comentarios porque es un tema delicado y_ privado._

—Oh, un tema sensible —Keiji esbozó una mueca de superioridad que provocó que a Sasuke le hirviera la sangre—. Pero supongo que no tan privado como para que Sakura no lo sepa, me imagino.

—Sakura está al tanto de mis razones, me comprende y me apoya incondicionalmente —respondió tajante y no pudo evitar sonreír arrogantemente, al ver que la mueca de su suegro se desvanecía a causa del último comentario.

—Sí, mi Sakura-hime tiene un corazón muy grande, tanto que a veces peca de ingenua —comentó Keiji con tono resignado—. Tan ingenua como para aceptar a un hombre que ha convivido con otra mujer todo este tiempo. Karin es su nombre, ¿verdad?

Las cejas de Sasuke comenzaron a crisparse. ¿Acaso este tipo era un maldito espía?

—Karin fue sólo una compañera de equipo y sólo para que lo sepa (ya que en verdad no le interesa), nunca pasó nada entre ella y yo, ni nunca pasará.

—¿Estás seguro? —Keiji clavó los mismos ojos verdes que le había heredado a Sakura en los azabache de Sasuke.

—Completamente.

—¿Y si pudieras escoger entre una vida totalmente libre con esa chica y una vida normal y responsable con mi hija, aún seguirías con Sakura?

—Creo que el hecho de estar con ella responde la pregunta por sí sola.

_Qué listo se cree el mocoso._

—¿Alguna vez has discutido con mi hija?

—Sí. _Rayos…_

—¿De quién ha sido la culpa, la mayoría de las veces?

—Está compartido.

—¿Le has pedido perdón, cuando crees que ha sido tu culpa?

—…sí.

—¿Alguna vez has pensado en terminar con ella?

—Nunca.

—¿Has dejado que te gane durante alguna pelea o entrenamiento?

—No. Pero le he facilitado las cosas.

—¿Entonces te intimida que sea más fuerte que tú?

—¿Qué? Sakura no es más fuerte que yo —diablos, su plan de contestar con respuestas escuetas iba perfecto hasta ahora.

—Oh, ¿entonces estás diciendo que es débil? _  
_

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—No he dicho eso, Sakura tiene habilidades médicas y una fuerza increíble, pero no es más fuerte que yo. Simplemente eso.

—Ya veo. ¿Crees que es inteligente?

—Mucho.

—¿Crees que es una chica bonita?

—Claro. _¿Es una pregunta capciosa?_

—¿Piensas que tiene un lindo cuerpo?

—Sí —trató de responder lo más seguro que pudo, para no demostrar su preocupación debido al rumbo que estaba tomando el improvisado interrogatorio.

—¿Qué es lo primero que le miras cuando la ves por las mañanas?

—Su cara —y por más falso que eso sonara, era cierto. Sasuke no era tan descarado para comérsela con la mirada nada más al verla (y menos si ella lo podía notar). Aunque… había que distinguir entre circunstancias y circunstancias, claro.

_Seguro, mocoso._

—¿Crees que tiene lindas piernas?

—Sí. _¿Eso no debería incluirse en el resto de su cuerpo?_

—¿Crees que es lo bastante atractiva?

—¿Por qué tantas preguntas de este tipo? —inquirió el Uchiha, algo molesto.

—Sólo contesta, es una pregunta sencilla. A menos que pienses que mi hija no es lo suficientemente atractiva para ti —agregó, con una sonrisa que dejaba en claro que creía haber desenmascarado al novio delincuente de su pequeña princesa.

—Sakura no es lo suficientemente atractiva, es_ mucho más_ que suficiente. Tanto física como internamente. No la cambiaría.

El Uchiha sonrió complacido al ver el rostro sorprendido de Keiji. Había sido una respuesta fenomenal, lo sabía. Y no es que fuera un invento, obviamente, pero era algo que nunca diría en voz alta. _Nunca._

_Buena respuesta, chico, pero aún no me convences._

—¿Crees que tú eres lo suficientemente bueno para mi hija?

—Claro que sí.

—¿Piensas que puedes hacerla feliz?

—Definitivamente.

—¿Te proyectas con ella en el futuro?

—Sí.

_Uchiha 1- Haruno 0._

—¿Crees que sus pechos están bien, o deberían ser más grandes?

—Son perfec- oi, ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa? —el Uchiha se revolvió algo incómodo en su asiento.

Maldición, ¿cuánto se podía tardar alguien en preparar un maldito té?

—Una simple pregunta —Keiji se quitó una pelusa inexistente de su hombro—. ¿Y bien?

—Acabo de decir que está perfecta como es, y eso incluye sus… su pecho —contestó, con un tono de voz ya no tan seguro como el de hace unos instantes.

—Finalmente, ¿has tenido relaciones con mi hija, Uchiha?

Y ahí estaba, por fin, la tan indeseada pregunta. Estaba seguro que Keiji le había hecho todas esas otras preguntas a modo de distraerlo y darle confianza, cuando esta última era la única que le interesaba saber. Ya sabía de dónde lo había sacado Sakura._  
_

—Eso es privado, señor —contestó entre dientes, desafiándolo con la mirada.

—No lo es cuando se trata de mi princesa, _Uchiha Sasuke_. Contesta la pregunta.

Sasuke apretó más los dientes. Le hubiese encantado, _realmente _le hubiese encantado relatarle cómo su inocente princesita lo rodeaba con sus piernas y cómo sus pechos cabían perfectamente en sus manos cuando se la tiraba en su propia cama, en la ducha, el escritorio y en cuanto lugar se les ocurriera, y que ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces lo habían hecho. Todo eso únicamente para borrarle esa maldita sonrisa del rostro. Pero considerando que Sakura no estaría muy feliz si se enterase de aquello, y seguramente lo privaría de todas esas cosas por un mes entero, prefirió reprimirse.

—No, señor. No hemos tenido relaciones.

—¿Estás seguro? —Keiji lo miró inquisitivamente, mientras Sasuke no recordaba haberse sentido tan incómodo en su vida.

—Sí, señor, aún no nos hemos acostado —_en tu cama_, le hubiese gustado agregar al Uchiha.

—¿Serías capaz de jurarlo por tu vida?

—Sí —_Hn, mi vida ha corrido mayores riesgos que este…_

—¿Serías capaz de jurarlo por la vida de MI hija?

—Nunca juraría por Sakura, sin importar de lo que se trate.

—¿Bajo ninguna circunstancia?

—No.

—¿Ni por el amor que siente por ti?

—No —gruñó el Uchiha, recordando las veces que Sakura lo había sobornado de esa forma para obtener lo que quería. Aunque no tenía nada de malo, claro, ya que lo que le había pedido era que se quedara con ella para siempre, algo que Sasuke cumpliría felizmente, sin necesidad de hacer ningún tipo de juramento.

—¿Cuánto la conoces?

—Lo suficiente.

—¿Qué significa eso? —Keiji entrecerró los ojos.

—Que la conozco lo suficiente, lo que le gusta y lo que no, lo que la hace feliz y lo que la entristece —Sasuke frunció el ceño—. Eso significa.

—¿Cuál es su color favorito?

—Rojo.

—¿Sabor de helado preferido?

—Cereza.

—¿Nombre de su oso de peluche?

—Señor Bobosito —contestó, entornando los ojos.

—¿Cuántos lunares tiene el pecho izquierdo?

—Son dos y los tiene en el dere… Uh, no lo sé —_mierda._

—¡AJÁ! —Keiji se levantó del sillón y apuntó a Sasuke acusadoramente—. ¡Te atrapé, mocoso! Ni tus trucos, ni tu supuesta superioridad Uchiha pudieron contra mí.

—No pretendía que ocurriera esto. Joder, ni siquiera quería venir en primer lugar —Sasuke también se puso de pie, molesto por haber caído con algo tan tonto.

—Mentiste al decir que no te habías acostado con mi niña, ¡Oh, mi pobre e ingenua Hime-chan! —Sasuke alzó una ceja al oír la palabra "ingenua"—. Seguramente tú la obligaste a tener relaciones contigo, para revivir ese clan tuyo…

—¿Qué yo la obligué? —El chico esbozó una mueca sarcástica—. No dirías eso si hubieses estado ahí cuando…

—¿PERO DE QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁN HABLANDO?

Sakura y su madre acababan de salir de la cocina, la primera con una bandeja con cuatro tazas de té y la segunda con una de galletas. Ambos hombres tragaron saliva ante la incómoda situación y por la discusión que tendrían más tarde con sus respectivas parejas.

—Pensamos en hornear unas galletas mientras se conocían mejor… —comenzó Hana, seriamente.

—Pero vemos que hablaron de muchas cosas en nuestra ausencia, cosas que ni siquiera pensé que serían tema —Sakura clavó sus ojos verdes, ahora fríos como el hielo, en los de Sasuke, quién tosió sonoramente para zafarse de una respuesta.

—Todo esto fue para demostrarte el pésimo novio que escogiste, Hime-chan —le dijo Keiji, mientras se acercaba a ella—. Tú misma lo oíste, sólo está contigo para revivir el clan Uchiha.

—¿Qué? Yo nunca dije eso —se defendió el chico—. Sakura, ¿no crees en algo así, verdad?

—¡Claro que no! —la chica suspiró y dirigió la vista hacia su progenitor—. Papá, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que Sasuke-kun y yo estamos juntos porque nos amamos, no porque él me esté obligando? Así que deja de tratar de espantarlo con tus interrogatorios interminables.

—Pero, Hime-chan —comenzó Keiji, buscando el apoyo de su esposa, pero esta le envió una mirada de desaprobación—. Él mintió al decir que no habían estado juntos…

—¡Ugh! Él sólo mintió porque le dije lo sobre protector que eras. Papá —la chica se acercó hasta Keiji y le tomó las manos—. Sé que siempre me verás como tu pequeña princesa —la chica sonrió—. Pero ya no soy una niña, tengo dieciocho años y sé lo quiero. Y lo que quiero es una vida con Sasuke a mi lado y nada me haría más feliz que tú lo aceptaras y me apoyaras.

Keiji iba a protestar, pero al ver los ojos suplicantes de su hija se retractó de hacerlo y le sonrió.

—Si eso es lo que quieres y crees que él es el indicado, entonces tiene mi aprobación, Hime-chan.

—Gracias, papá —la sonrisa de Sakura se ensanchó aún más y le dio un fuerte abrazo a Keiji—. Eres el mejor… y en cuanto a ti, Sasuke, ve quitando esa sonrisa de tu rostro —su tono de voz cambió radicalmente.

El aludido, que hasta ese entonces había observado la escena, cruzado de brazos y con una expresión de satisfacción en su rostro, la miró sorprendido.

—Puede que mi papá sea exagerado y hasta algo psicópata en lo que se refiere a hombres —comenzó la ninja-médico—. ¡Pero eso no te da derecho a pasarte de listo y decir cosas que no debes!

—¿A qué cosas te refieres? No dije nada indebido, fue tu padre el que intentó engañarme —se defendió Sasuke, frunciendo el ceño.

—Querido, ¿me acompañas a la cocina? —Intervino Hana, dejando las galletas sobre la mesa—. Se me olvidaron algunas cosas para la cena.

—Pero Uchiha y mi niña…

—¡Que vengas!

—Ya… ya voy, querida —y sin más, siguió a su esposa hasta la cocina, no sin antes mirar a Sasuke de esa forma intimidante que sólo los padres saben hacer.

Una vez que se quedaron solos, Sakura volvió a encarar a su novio.

—¿Cómo, repito, _cómo_ se te ocurrió siquiera insinuarle que nos habíamos acostado, Sasuke? —inquirió entre dientes.

—Yo no se lo dije, él lo dedujo —le respondió el chico con el mismo tono de voz—. Se pasó todo el rato en que tú y tu madre no estuvieron, tratando de hacerme caer en sus estúpidos trucos.

—Y sí que lo logró —comentó Sakura con voz burlona—. Vaya, quién diría que mi padre podría intimidar al poderoso Uchiha Sasuke.

—No me intimidó, sólo me engañó con sus estúpidas preguntas capciosas —el chico se cruzó de brazos y desvió la vista, molesto por la situación y las burlas de su novia. Sakura rió aún más ante el comportamiento de Sasuke y lo abrazó, tomándolo por sorpresa—. Eres verdaderamente molesta, mujer.

—Pero no podría ser de otra forma —comentó la chica, con el rostro hundido en el pecho de su novio.

—Hn. Al menos ya sé de dónde lo sacaste.

—¡Sasuke, no hables mal de mi padre! —lo regañó Sakura, dándole un golpe. El Uchiha entornó los ojos y se inclinó para besarla—. E-Espera, Sasuke aquí no, mi…

—Tu padre ya sabe muchas cosas, no se sorprenderá por un beso —ignorando sus protestas, el chico juntó sus labios con los de su novia en un tierno, pero apasionado beso que dejó a Sakura sin aire por lo que tuvieron que separarse por unos momentos.

—¡Oh, veo que ya arreglaron sus problemas! —comentó Hana, mientras ingresaba a la sala de estar junto a su marido, quien tuvo que hacer uso de toda su voluntad para no arrojarse al cuello del Uchiha (algo que hubiese sido inútil, claro, considerando el rango que tenía Sasuke como ninja)—. Es grandioso ¿no, amor?

El aludido gruñó algo ininteligible, pero no hizo nada para separar el abrazo de su hija y su novio.

—Sí, ya no hay más malentendidos —confirmó Sakura, mientras ayudaba a su madre a servir el té—. Ahora Sasuke será como parte de la famila, ¿no, papá?

—Si tú lo dices, Sakura —le dió un sorbo discreto a su té.

—Hn —Sasuke lo imitó, mientras se sentaba al lado de su novia.

—¡Oh, qué maravillosa noticia! —celebró Hana—. Supongo que ya estarán pensando en el futuro, ¿no? ¡Tengo tantas ganas de ser abuela! Y así como van, estoy segura que será muy pronto.

Tanto Sasuke como Keiji escupieron su té, mientras Sakura enrojecía hasta las orejas.

—¡Mamá!

—Esto es más de lo que puedo soportar —Keiji cerró los ojos y apretó los puños con fuerza—. ¡TE VOY A MATAR, UCHIHA SASUKE!

—¡Papá, no! Cuidado con tu espalda… ay por Dios, ¡no te muevas, yo te curo enseguida!

Hana siguió tomando té tranquilamente, mientras observaba cómo su hija aliviaba la espalda de su padre y reprendía a Sasuke por causarle ese dolor, a lo que el chico respondía que no había sido su culpa y que su padre había comenzado.

Definitivamente, la incorporación de Sasuke era lo mejor que le podía haber pasado a la familia.


End file.
